


A Price On Talent

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: The Student Council has a few issues with the Drama Club's budget.





	A Price On Talent

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kizana is grumpy and the Student Council needs its leader back

Kizana was incensed. The young actress was absolutely livid that someone would dare to stand between her and her audience. Preventing the adoring public from witnessing her and the Drama Club at the their full potential. She deserved to be treated like the valuable asset she was. The idea that someone might deny her wishes for something as trivial as a student activity budget was laughable.

“Furthermore, the revenue from our performances has doubled since I became president. It's only fair that our budget be expanded to reflect our hard work,” Kizana said.

At the beginning of each semester, club presidents were required to have a mandatory meeting with the Student Council. The meeting covered subjects such as club membership, activities, and allotted funding. The Student Council president had the final decision on all budgetary decisions. However, Megami Saikou had been mysteriously absent and the general consensus among the student body was that their glorious leader went AWOL. With no president to approve the budgets, the council decided they would vote on all funding.

Kizana wasn't the only leader who took issue with the sudden change in structure. Kusha was allegedly building a death ray in revenge for the Science Club getting a sharp decrease in funding. The Baking Club was debating whether or not to run their after school cafe. The room for the Drama Club was noticeably darker as they could no longer afford custom skull shaped candles.

“The Drama Club has a huge backlog of costumes and props. I see no reason why they can't be reused,” Kamenaga said, adjusting her glasses.

With Megami gone, Kuroko Kamenaga was the default second in command. Many students wished she emerged the winner in what many thought was a rigged election. Kamenaga wasn't nearly as high and might as the Saikou heiress. Kizana was willing to spare Kamenaga her righteous fury

“A new year means a new interpretation. We aren't so pedestrian as to do the same thing over and over again. What do you take us for? Community theater?” Kizana said.

“You do Romeo and Juliet ever year. It's starting to get old,” Torayoshi chimed in.

Shiromi Torayoshi was the council's treasurer, she was the one who Kizana needed to win over. The question was how. Torayoshi was strange even by Akademi standards. Those blank eyes of hers saw everything and nothing. Kizana was almost positive she secretly moonlighted as Info-chan, Akademi's own personal knowledge broker. Something about Torayoshi's laid back attitude was vaguely unsettling.

“Each year we alter the story. This year we where thinking of doing a version set in space with references to Sailor Moon. It's a tradition for the Drama Club to perform it annually in the spring. The rest of our schedule shows change.”

“Nonetheless, your makeup expenses alone are questionable,” Kuroko said.

“Kabuki makeup isn't exactly cheap!” Kizana countered.

“Enough! We now put this to a vote. All in favor of full funding the Drama Club raise your hand.”  
No hands were raised.

“Ms. Sunobu, I suggest you find a sponsor. You have one week to resubmit your budget. Dismissed.”

Kizana wondered if Kusha needed any help with his death ray. When Megami returned she was going to have a lot to answer for.


End file.
